Hiroki Ishiyama
Hiroki Ishiyama is Yumi's nine-year-old younger brother and a fellow student at Kadic Academy. Although Yumi is usually annoyed by Hiroki, she still loves him, as shown on numerous occasions. He is the only son of Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama. Personality Hiroki is usually portayed as a typical bratty brother. He is portrayed to be a somewhat mean to Yumi, but in a brotherly kind of way. He will usually help Yumi in exchange for her doing him favors, such as doing his homework for him. He loves to ask Yumi "if she is dating Ulrich?" He is shown to deeply care about Yumi when she is in danger. He is shown to be madly in love with Milly, but does not know how to act on these feelings. Hiroki frequently tries to get Yumi and Ulrich to go out with each other, and has openly told Johnny that he has no hope with Yumi. Biography Season 2 Hiroki first appears in Exploration. In this episode he appears as a bratty little brother. Hiroki is present at the family's game night and is playing a video game on what appears to be a Nintendo DS. Hiroki's next appearance is in The Chips Are Down where he is at the table when his father says that he was unable to find work at the temp agency. He is later shown to be present when the Ishiyamas's win the lottery, through Ulrich's cheating. In A Bad Turn, Hiroki call's Yumi to ask her to save him and his family from the big monster. Hiroki watches as his father and later Ulrich defends against the monster's attacks. When Ulrich cut's off one of the monster's legs Hiroki runs towards him and the monster. This causes Ulrich to get knocked unconcious by the monster. Hiroki makes a brief appearance in The Key, answering the door for Ulrich, and asking Yumi if she is dating Ulrich yet. Season 3 Hiroki started attending Kadic Academy in Straight to Heart, having skipped a grade. He also appeared in False Lead, letting Odd's Tamaguchi get destroyed. Season 4 He appears again in Skidbladnir and does Yumi a favor so they can free Aelita and Jeremie. In the episode ''Lost at Sea'', Hiroki steals Yumi's diary and Ulrich finds it. To help Hiroki apologize to his sister, Ulrich secretly returns the diary, but Yumi thinks it was Hiroki and forgives him. He also appears in A Space Oddity and he takes care of Kiwi. Appearances Season Two * [[Exploration|'Exploration']]' (debut)' * [[The Chips Are Down|'The Chips Are Down']] * [[A Bad Turn|'A Bad Turn']] * [[Attack of the Zombies|'Attack of the Zombies']] * [[A Fine Mess|'A Fine Mess']] * [[Franz Hopper (episode)|'Franz Hopper']] * [[The Key|'The Key']] Season Three * [[Straight to Heart|'Straight to Heart']] * [[False Lead|'False Lead']]' (cameo)' * [[Final Round|'Final Round']] Season Four * [[Skidbladnir (episode)|'Skidbladnir']] * [[Hot Shower|'Hot Shower']] * [[Lost at Sea|'Lost at Sea']] * [[Distant Memory|'Distant Memory']] * [[Canine Conundrum|'Canine Conundrum']] * [[A Space Oddity|'A Space Oddity']] * Music to Soothe the Savage Beast * [[Cold Sweat|'Cold Sweat']] Appearances in other Media Novels * The Nameless City Relationships His best friend is Johnny, who has a crush on Yumi. He and Johnny are both highly capable locksmiths, as revealed in Hot Shower. He has a crush on Milly, which became a minor plot point in Canine Conundrum. Skills *Hiroki is an excellent lock picker. *Judging by how much he plays video games, he seems to be a decent gamer. He owns a Gameboy Advance SP. *Hiroki is a terrible listener. *Hiroki is great with dogs. *He knows Morse code, as does Yumi. Etymology Hiroki is a romanized Japanese given name with several possible meanings depending on how it is written. Ishiyama is the romanization of the Japanese family name 石山, which means "stone mountain". Trivia *He is a minor recurring character. *Despite his relation to Yumi, Hiroki is neither seen nor mentioned for the entire first season. *In A Space Oddity, Hiroki called Kiwi "Lychee". *'Hiroki' is a Japanese word for "Abundant joy/strength". *He does not make any appearances in Code Lyoko Evolution, but he is mentioned by Yumi in ''False Pretenses''. *In the Finnish dub, he was voiced by Hanna-Maija Nikander. *In the Polish dub, he was voiced by Elżbieta Kopcińska-Bednarek. Gallery 14484847.png|Seen in Yumi's flashback. fb648e60.jpg|With Yumi in a flashback in Lost At Sea. tumblr_ly4x6sWESX1qearh4o1_500.jpg|Talking about how he wants Yumi and Ulrich to go out in Canine Conundrum. Hiroki introduce Johnny.jpg|Introducing Johnny to Yumi. images_hiroki1.jpg|He thinks about how to get Milly to notice him. images_lol_h.jpg|He knows just how to get Milly to like him. images_hphone.jpg|Johnny persuades him to help his sister. images (4).jpg|''Yumi! Your boyfriend's here!'' Tumblr lyubiolu451qlvb12o1 500.png|Watching Ulrich fight the Krab in A Bad Turn. Yumi hotshower hiroki.jpg|With Johnny and Yumi in Hot Shower. Group.jpg|He is seen in the upper left corner here. W.jpg|Being held by Yumi as the asteroid comes closer. G.jpg|Yumi orders him to go back downstairs while she works to destroy the asteroid. Hiroki's being a brat..jpg|He won't let his sister out her room in Final Round. 20119 497114300341571 1401871152 n.jpg|Getting a kiss on the cheek from Yumi. Hiroki, Takeho and Akiko Ishiyama in Season 4 outfits.png|Hiroki vacuuming the room. es:Hiroki Ishiyama fi:Hiroki Ishiyama fr:Hiroki Ishiyama ja:石山ヒロキ pl:Hiroki Ishiyama ro:Hiroki Ishiyama sr:Хироки Ишијама Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Needs info Category:Ishiyama Family Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Students Category:Hiroki Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4